The Legendary Journey
by John 'Tenchi' Masaki
Summary: Three kids from our Earth are chosen to journey through the Pokémon World. But on the horizon is something greater...much greater than a mere battle for the Badges. Rated T just in case. Please R&R! First Pokemon story!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freaks do.

"(blah, blah)" – Pokemon speech

'blah blah' or _blah blah_ – thoughts.

Three kids from our Earth are chosen to save the Pokémon World. But on the horizon is something greater...much greater than a mere journey for the Badges. This is the story known as:

The Legendary Journey

Prologue

_The Place: Team Rocket Headquarters, Unknown Island _

_The Time: Just before Ash's Johto Championship battles_

It was a shadowy place to live, and a dangerous one to trespass for any unwary trainer. If they survive the Sharpedo-infested waters surrounding the Headquarters of the most notorous criminal organization in the Pokémon world, that is. Rocket Grunts patrol the grounds with machine guns and Poison or Dark Pokémon, slaying all those who dare survive the harsh waters.

But one person does live, even thrives there. Giovanni di Rocketti, head of Team Rocket sits on a worn, but comfortable custom chair behind his oak desk, calmly petting his prize Persian. "So what is this you have brought me?" He asked his top advisor/mad scientist Cyprus.

The white-haired scientist held up a Pokéball. But this was no ordinary Pokéball, for it was colored black on the top and grey on the bottom, with two red stripes running parallel to each other and perpendicular to the near-invisible line that split the ball when it opened. "The Dark MasterBall. From our studies that the President of Silph Co so gracefully sent us," He said this with a sneer. "Our top technicians were able to duplicate the MasterBall, and with the Marauder's 'Darkball' technologies, we were able to combine the two to create a new ball that is guaranteed to control any Pokémon."

"Even Legendaries?"

Cyprus nodded. "Even Legendaries."

An evil smile grew on Giovanni's face. "How soon can you mass-produce them?"

"Uh, that's the...issue. We can't. This one was created in a month."

"One Dark Masterball a month." Oddly enough, Giovanni didn't rant and rave like most evil people did. That was the scary thing. He always keeps a cool head. Especially since he's still in his late thirties, still lively. Another year or two won't matter for him.

"T-that's about the size of it. The materials have to be refined, then the balls created and tested."

Giovanni sighed angrily, the only sign of impatience so far. _Some things you cannot control._ "Very well. Do whatever it takes to increase the speed of production. In fact, I'm making it top priority for all Rocket scientists. You're in charge."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't fail me." Giovanni glowered, and Cypher wiltered under an almost Arbok-like glare.

"As noted."

"Now get to work. My patience is not going to run on forever." Giovanni coldly replied, before turning to other projects and teams.

* * *

_New Island, Kanto Ocean _

A figure sat cross-legged, floating in midair. The figure appeared to be a large cream-colored cat with a purple underside and a long tail with a tuft at the end. This is Mewtwo, the Legendary Pokémon created by Team Rocket, nearly destroying the world in his subsequent rage, and now looks for his purpose in life. As all living beings do. Right now, he is meditating, not quite asleep, but not quite awake either. Like the characters of a certain popular movie series (he was amused by the films when he decided to take a look at them) he 'reached out' with his immense psychic powers, looking out at the world, in futures, in the past, everywhere at once.

Then he frowned.

_It was an uncertain time in the future. Fires licked the sky as it appeared that a war is occurring. War. Mewtwo once engaged in such a conflict, but now he knows better. Wars never make one great. The Genetic Pokémon decided to take a closer look at the conflict, to see who was fighting._

_He gasped when he saw men and women in familiar uniforms sporting the 'R' on their fronts. Team Rocket. 'So, they will decide to openly challenge the world for supremacy.'_

_Mewtwo almost scoffed. Though the Rockets were nothing to sneer at (though Jessie and James leave much to be desired), there are just too many trainers for the Rockets to take on. Not to mention the Elite Four and the Masters will wipe the floor with them. The only way for the Rockets to win is to...No. It's not possible!_

_But his feelings on the matter were true. The Rockets have somehow taken the Legendaries hostage, using them for their evil goals. The Birds. The Beasts. The Dragons. And try as he might to disbelieve it...the evil version of himself was at the forefront, wiping out armies of trainers with a wave of his hand._

_He noted that only two of the Legendaries managed to escape capture, but they were woefully outnumbered and defeated. Even the Chosen One and his friends and allies have fallen, though a huge number of Rockets were taken before they died. Team Rocket rules the future with an iron fist._

_A tear fell from Mewtwo's eyes. 'Is this the future that comes to pass? Is this the path that the world will befall? No. I will not accept this fate. But how will I turn this path aside? How will I ensure that the future is safe for all?'_

A presence befell the room he meditated in, bringing him out of the terrible visions of the future. "Mew."

A small, pinkish cat with a long tail, also ending in a tuft floated besides him. "(What's wrong?)" She asked in her language, understood by all Pokémon, but few humans.

"A vision of the future. It is not a pretty one." Mewtwo answered. "Team Rocket, despite everything, has managed to take us as slaves for their evil purposes. We must warn the others to be on their guard...but there is one other thing...if they succeed, who will free us? Who will win the fight for us when we cannot ourselves?"

"(I don't know, really)" Mew looked stumped, then she looked up and snapped her cute little fingers. "(I got it! But...it's extremely risky.)"

Hope dawned on Mewtwo's heart. "Tell me. Considering what the future looks like, any risk is acceptable these days."

"(There is another world. Like ours, but without Pokémon. With Celebi's help, I can get there and choose champions to aid us. Champions to help the Chosen One. Besides, there's a prophecy on this!)"

"Oh, a prophecy. That explains the vision." Mewtwo replied dryly. '_Prophecies...they're a real pain in the tail._'

"(We don't have much time to waste. Warn the others of your vision and I'll get going to the other world.)"

"I will. Good luck, Mew." With that, Mewtwo teleported away, while Mew began to fly away to the Ilex Forest in the Johto regions. As she flew towards her special friend Celebi, she recalled the ancient prophecy passed down from generation to generation.

Prophecy of the Ancient Mew, Prophetia:

_**A Great Evil will arise, crushing all opposition.**_

_**The Walls between Worlds shall crumble and fade away. What once was two shall become one.**_

**_Three not of this world shall be Tested, for they shall be Chosen to defeat the Great Evil._**

_**The Chosen One shall ally with the Three not of this world to challenge the Great Evil. **_

_**Cities will fall, many will perish. The War will consume all and breed atrocities.**_

_**Courage, Honor, Justice, Vigilance, Purity, Endurance, all is key to stand against the conflict.**_

_**Who shall emerge victorious? The Shining Light, or the Consuming Darkness? No one knows.**_

Mew reflected on the prophecy as she neared the Ilex Shrine of the Protector, where Celebi is known to reside, if not here, then somewhere in time. She used her powers to call for Celebi and sat down to wait for him inside the shrine.

Two hours later, a portal opened near Mew bouncing on her bubble to relieve her boredom, and out came a green fairy-like creature with a ring of black around his eyes.

"(Who dares disturb my--)" He asked in a cute trying-to-be menacing voice but was interrupted by an annoyed Mew.

"(Knock it off, Celebi. I got a big mission, and I need your help. Do you know how to get to..._that_ world?)"

Celebi was taken aback, for he knew what she was talking about. "(Why would you want to go there? There's no Pokémon there and all the humans live such dreary lives!)"

"(I'm a Mew on a mission! Besides, we got trouble brewing in the times to come.)"

Then Celebi understood, for his gift of time-travel has recently showed him a dark future. "(Alright, but it's going to be a bumpy ride. The Wall isn't there for nothing, you know...)"

"(I know, but I gotta go through, no matter what.)" Mew answered with determination.

"(Hold my hand...)" Mew blushed slightly, but held Celebi's hand. "(Now combine your powers with mine...)"

A green and pink aura flared up around the two psychic Pokemon. "(And here we go!)"

A portal opened for the two and they flew inside. True to Celebi's word, the Wall between the Pokémon world and the _other_ world was extremely turbulent, and they had to use their every last joule of their power to pass through, but they did and were so exhausted they landed in a forest away from civilization to recuperate.

Soon...the search will begin...

End of Prologue.

Well? What do you think? Good, bad, ugly?


	2. The First Chosen One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 1: The First Chosen One.

Somewhere in Los Angeles, California. 

The pitter-pattering of running feet sounded loud to the quiet alleyway as a young boy of about twelve years speeds down the dirty route, narrowly missing grumbling hoboes. His breath rose and fell in shuddering gasps as he struggled to keep running from his pursuers. Pursuers who sought revenge after his refusal to submit to them. Gangs of older adolescents who rule by fear and power never liked to be defied, and the five young toughs behind the youth were no different.

The boy rounded a corner and smashed into a wall, trapping him and erasing any chance of coming out of the clutches of the gang unscathed. _I'm screwed..._

He turned around, and found the gang of petty thieves has caught up with him. Alex Ramirez glared with hazelnut-brown eyes at the five youths ready to pound him into the dirt for shits and giggles, not to mention his money. He knew he was in deep trouble, but something within him refused to give up, refused to submit to those who prey on the weak. He ran nervous fingers through his wavy, dirty blond hair and prepared to fight and get the living shit beaten out of him. As he mentally calculated his chances, backing up to give his wiry frame some room, Alex looked back on his life so far, not that it was perfect by any means.

It wasn't a pretty neighborhood by any stretch of the imagination. Gunshots ring out nearly every day, and the druggies defy the long arm of the law to peddle the stuff, sometimes the only job available to them as all the 'good' ones were out of reach. Alex's life was, to put it lightly, crap. He never knew his mother, his father's often drunk to the point of abuse, and the ring of boyfriends his older half-sister had didn't help much. School was often the only escape, but even then the gangs that roam the middle school would pester him and all other 'weaklings' for money, drugs, and just generic shit. He often came home with bruises and scratches, forced to help himself to the medicine cabinet. It's a wonder he didn't succumb to the forces of darkness that prevails in inner-city areas. More than once, he nearly resorted to suicide or drugs to get away from it all, but a nagging little voice stopped him before he went too far.

The boy sighed, wiping sweat from his eyes. _Well, if I have to go out, I'll take them down with me! _

"Cornered like a rat. Just the way we like it." The lead tough, a heavyset sixteen year old named José sneered while pounding a fist in his other palm in anticipation.

A brave smirk crossed Alex's features. "I warn you. This rat bites."

A cocky grin made his bravado shrink. "Little shit. Take him! Make the little rat squeal!"

And they descended upon him. Alex was lost in the fury of fists, feet and stinking bodies. He had a vague sense of pride at socking one of them so hard she was knocked unconscious. The others, enraged at the loss of 'one of their own' merely increased the tempo of their blows, pounding on him almost infinitely. But he refused to give in to the pain they're inflicting on him. Refused to submit to their blows. Refused to give up, even if it costs him greatly.

Another tough was taken out by a lucky kick to the nuts and only then did Alex's legs give out under the furiousonslaught, giving the gang their 'victory' as they kicked him again and again, not caring if he died. Bones were broken, ribs were cracked. Alex felt something in his leg snap and howled in excruciating pain, wishing for an end to the onslaught, wishing for darkness.

Then it stopped. Screams rang out and the last thing he saw before darkness took him away was a strange pink bubble that appeared before him...

* * *

Mew flew invisibly to the West Coast of the United States while Celebi waits in the deep forest they landed in, as he'smore wary of human interaction than she is. Her powers guided her to the City of Los Angeles and further guided her to the slums, ghettos much like the backwater parts of Celadon or Goldenrod back home. She has long since learned to trust her instincts, even if what she knows and sees seems to contradict everything. Her powers then 'locked on' to a single, strong presence in a neighborhood and quickly flew over, soon spotting the boy fighting against superior numbers. While she has seen many such fights and would have shook her head and moved on, something about the boy resonated with her. 

Most youngsters his age would have already been finished by the gang, judging by the punishment they inflicted. But the determination to survive under overwhelming odds...

_Yes. He is the one._ She thought, and called upon her powers. A tough was sent flying into a Dumpster by a Psychic attack, startling the other two remaining. They were shocked to see a small pink cat floating in mid-air, and were even more shocked...by a Thunderbolt, sizzling through their bodies and one fell unconscious. The one called José managed to survive it and tremblingly pulled out a gun.

The so-called 'tough' would never look at a cat the same way again as her eyes glowed, he was sent flying and he smashed into a wall. Her fury spent, Mew turned onto the boy she selected. His body was bleeding and bruised, and her powers noted several places where bones and ribs were cracked. It would take several months for him to fully recover, if ever, but Mew didn't need several months.

She went through his mind to see where he lived and teleported him to the seedy apartment. Seeing no one home, she set Alex on his bed and went to work, using Recover on him to knit his bones and wounds. She wasn't a Chansey, but she was pretty good in her healing powers. The sun descended and night fell, but she continued to work all through the hours to heal the boy. It was at midnight that she finished, exhausted from using her powers for over six hours straight. Mew checked him over with her powers, pronounced him fit, made the mess of his blood and dirt on his bed disappear, and promptly fell asleep at his feet.

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up, feeling every inch of his body like it had a run-in with a truck. The last thing he remembered was fighting that gang and...How did he end up at home? Then he spotted the small pink cat that slept soundly and promptly yelled, "What the hell!" 

Mew awoke suddenly to a loud shout, forcing her to teleport in shock. Once she calmed down enough to return, the boy was sitting down on his bed, wondering what the little creature was and wondering if she was just another dream. Unfortunately, the aching pain in his body dispelled that idea.

"Mew?" She meowed as she popped back into the small bedroom.

"Huh?" Alex turned around, watching the Pokémon float in mid-air. "Whoa...you can fly?"

"Mew." She said in a tone that meant 'duh!'

He almost, but not quite understood what she said. "Is that all you can say?"

"Mew." (Yes)

"Uh, ok..." He looked down at his clothes, which looked like they were going to fall off sometime soon. "Excuse me, I'm gonna take a shower, ok?"

Mew nodded and began playing with a toy racecar. Alex chuckled a little bit and took out a pair of jeans, a pair of dark blue boxers, a white T-shirt with a purple band just underneath the sleeves, and a thin red-plaid flannel shirt, not to mention a pair of clean socks. He headed into the bathroom and put the clothes on the counter. He then took off his battle-torn clothes and noticed the bruises and scars in the mirror. _Damn. The bastards worked me over pretty good. Wonder if that creature really saved me..._

He then turned on the shower first before stepping in. It's a good idea to do that, due to the shock of cold water. The shower quickly warmed up to a good temperature and he stepped inside the stall. "Ahh, much better."

After a good while of washing and getting the kinks out, Alex walked out of the shower and dried himself off. Then he put his clean clothes on and headed out of the bathroom, stuffing the dirty ones in the hamper for his sister to wash. Then he turned his attention to Mew, who was currently levitating all his toys in a game. _Psychic cats...now I've seen everything._

"So, you have a name?" Alex asked after getting over the shock of a small creature like Mew with such great powers.

"Mew."

"Just Mew?" Alex asked incredulously. She nodded. He's never heard of an animal that said it's own name. Something about that little bit of information seemed familiar to him, somehow. Then his stomach growled. "Uh. You want breakfast?"

"Mew!" She smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Alex and Mew lounged around the apartment, watching TV or playing little games that seemed to spark a happiness that's never been found before in Alex's heart. A happiness that filled the void of loneliness inside him. A void that can only be filled...by friendship. 

Then it occurred to him. A simple video game commercial was all it took to make the clues snap together. The psychic powers. The way Mew spoke. The odd familiarity about Mew herself, like he's seen her before. It clicked. "Mew. You're a...a...a Pokémon, aren't you?"

Mew made a flip in mid-air, extremely happy. "Mew! Mew mew mew!" (Bingo! You finally figured it out!)

Alex face-faulted. Hard.

* * *

When he came back up, Alex pinched himself on the arm. "Ow. Jeez. I can't believe I have a real live Pokémon in my living room. And a very rare one at that. I wonder why." 

"Mew. Mew mew---" Mew began, but was interrupted.

"Hold up. I can't understand what you're saying." Alex held up a hand. Mew thought about that little problem, then a little lightbulb lit up above her head. Her eyes glowed, and something switched on in Alex's brain. She just unlocked a part of his brain that allowed him to understand Pokémon speech.

"(Now can you understand me?)"

Alex's eyes widened. "Whoa. How'd you do that?"

"(Trade secret.)" Mew giggled andAlex sweatdropped in reply. "(Anyway, the Pokémon world is in deep trouble and, well, we need your help.)"

"Me! I don't know a thing about the Pokémon world! I only knew who you are because of that stupid commercial!" Alex couldn't believe it. "Besides, I'm just a kid. What can I do?"

Mew rolled her eyes. _Every chosen one says that same thing. _"(You'd be surprised. Besides, we have time to train you in the ways of Pokémon. Not a whole lot of time, but time enough. You won't be alone in this.)"

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you're gathering a bunch of other kids to help out on this little problem you're having? What about the ones in your world?"

"(This problem is big. As in big, bad and evil. They won't be able to handle it themselves.)"

"And you need people from Earth why?"

"(Prophecy.)"

That earned another face-fault. "Some old crone saw this happening in the past? Jeez."

"(Hey, Prophetia wasn't just 'some old crone'!)" Mew growled irritably. "(She's one of the greatest Pokémon leaders in ancient times. Her prophecies always came true.)"

"All right, all right." Alex held up his hands in surrender. He thought it over, and shrugged. _What the hell. Can't be any worse than what I've got here. Might even be better._

"I'm in." He said quickly and began packing up the few good clothes he has in a worn-out backpack.

"(Just like that?)" Mew asked, cocking a head aside as he finished the packing.

"Hey, you've probably seen how screwed up my life is." Alex retorted. "There's no way I'm sticking around in this shithole. My dad's a bastard and my sister's worse. I'm ready to go."

Mew nodded, looking in his eyes to see nothing but the truth. Then she smiled. "(Let's go.)"

Without a second thought, the two disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Chapter One, introducing young Alex. Quite a long chapter, if I say so myself. Chapter 2 will introduce the other two Chosen from Earth. Be sure to read and review!

Speaking of reviews:

Mimic12355: Thanks, I'll be sure to!

Maverick Hunter Cyros: -Evil grin- You have no idea what I'm going to cook up for my version of the Apocalypse. Stay tuned!

Kii kii: Only if you want them to get hurt or worse -another evil grin-. I won't be pulling any punches in this fic! It's war, after all.


	3. The Second Chosen One

Chapter 2: The Second Chosen One.

Montreal, Canada 

Unlike Los Angeles, Montreal is a much better city to live in and the populace was much friendlier, even if many did speak French. Small wonder that Alex felt out of place here, being used to the dangers of being an inner-city American kid.

"Why couldn't I have been born here?" Alex grumbled as he walked down the streets of downtown Montreal. "I could have had a better life..."

"Mew mew..." Mew shrugged, invisible to all but Alex. The implications of a Mew being seen in the open was unthinkable.

"So who are we looking for today?" The young boy asked.

"(The second Chosen)"

"Oh. Where does he live?"

"(She.)"

Alex suddenly shook as if he's seen a ghost. "A-a-a-a girl!" He stammered.

"(What's wrong? I'm female too, you know!)" Mew asked a little indignantly.

"You're alright. It's just that..." Alex sighed. The memory was not a good one. "My sister pulled a prank with her stupid girly friends when I was 8, forcing me to do humiliating things like wear a dress and put on make-up. I never lived it down for the next several weeks."

"(Ouch.)" Mew winced. "(Well, this one should be nicer.)" Then her senses perked up.

"What is it?"

"(Found her! C'mon!)" Mew darted forward, her senses flaring once again.

"Hey, wait up!" Alex ran after the little pink cat, nearly barreling over several people. "Whoops! Sorry!"

As Alex 'borrowed' a bike to catch up, Mew drew closer and closer to the signature of a second Chosen, leading Alex to a darker corner of Montreal. Even a city as great as this one has its own dark side...in the form of a kidnapping/slave ring. The ring has been known to kidnap young people, especially girls, and 'freshen' them up to be resold to other places in the underworld. The second Chosen was one of those girls, a thirteen-year-old dressed in a pink T-shirt with a flower on the front and short jean shorts. The frightened, tear-streaked look on her face told the story:

Katie Vicks was walking home from school up in Laval when a brown ten-year-old Chevrolet drove up to her. At first, it was an unusual, but okay occurrence and the girl with brown hair and a ponytail paid them no heed. Warning bells suddenly rang in her head as the doors opened to reveal three men and a woman climbing out, clad in ski masks to hide their faces. She screamed and ran and the goons gave chase. They were too swift, and as weapons held back horrified onlookers, the goons dragged the struggling girl into their car, then drove off just before the cops roared onto the scene.

The goons then deposited the girl into a warehouse on the St. Lawrence River, one that housed boats that could take the kidnapped people elsewhere. This warehouse is the one that Mew and Alex were now scouting out...

"So what is your plan for dealing with these idiots?" Alex whispered as they ducked out of sight behind some stacks of debris. Guards patrolled the entrance to the warehouse, packing enough heat to deter any intruders.

Mew smiled. "(Leave them to me.)"

She disappeared out of sight, leaving Alex wondering what her plan is now. He didn't have to wonder long, for a strange pink powder began falling upon the guards like snow. The Sleep Powder lived up to its name as the guards yawned and were soon drifting off into dreamland. Mew then stood at the entrance, gesturing to Alex to hurry up. The boy hurriedly ran for the entrance and the two would-be heroes walked in carefully and quietly.

Several heart-stopping close calls later, the boy and the Pokémon finally reached the center of the warehouse, where Katie was bound and gagged to a chair. Another set of guards and a woman in a business suit hovered over the 'guest' appearing to be waiting for something.

That something was a small yacht, rumbling up the dock inside the warehouse and swiftly shut off the engines. A ramp was lowered and a ponytailed man in a pinstriped business suit and several servants walked down the ramp. Then he went to Katie and checked her over, smiling when the girl struggled futilely to escape or slap him, whichever is her plan.

"A fine young lady!" The man said after inspecting the girl, sickening Alex. "Feisty, but that can be easily taken care of. Alright. As promised, the two million American is yours." He snapped his fingers and a servant stepped forward with the money in a briefcase. All genuine, with a few gems thrown in for his generosity.

"Merci beaucoup." The woman smiled thinly. "I shall put it to good use."

"I'm sure you will." Then they looked up to see a young boy dragged into the open by a large guard. It appears that a sharp-eyed guard spotted Alex while he was 'hidden' and caught him. Katie's eyes went wide at Alex's entrance, then fell in despair.

"Hey, put me down!" Alex yelled, kicking at the guard to no avail. Mew was nowhere to be seen.

"As you wish, brat!" The guard deposited Alex at the feet of the ones conducting business and stepped back.

"So...we have a hero coming in to save the damsel in distress!" Ponytail Guy laughed. "Unfortunately it appears that you're the one in need of rescue!"

"Yeah, well...the cops are coming and they're not going to be very happy with you!" Alex bluffed, hoping to catch the bad guys off-guard or something.

"Hahahaha! Oh, that's rich. By the time the police get here, I'll be gone with the girl...and you'll be dead!" A gun came out of Ponytail Guy's suitcase. "After all, I don't want witnesses to escape and tell the authorities, especially not a kid like you."

"Uh...uh..." Alex stammered, terror gripping his brain and locking it up. The barrel of the gun looked huge to his eyes, especially as it was leveled between those eyes for a sure kill.

Then a bright light smashed into barrels of oil and flammable items, detonating them in a fiery blast that blew off the roof and alerted the fire department. The distraction was enough for Alex to move out of the way of the gun towards the girl. As he worked feverishly using a Swiss Army knife to cut through the bonds, a blur of pink smashed into the bad guys, using all sorts of attacks to waste them.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she was freed from the binds and took out the gag from her mouth.

"A friend." Alex merely smiled. "I'm Alex and I'm getting out of here!"

"Oh. I'm Katie, and I'm coming with you!"

The kids ran for a boat as Mew continued to provide the distraction. Guns burped out deadly bullets, but none of them even touched the agile pink cat. Psychic removed the guns, then several Mega Kicks and Punches downed the goons. Then a small roar occurred as Katie managed to get the boat's engine going and the boat sped out of the warehouse and into the river. Mew flew out of the warehouse after the kids, leaving the bad guys to face the cops.

"Whoo! That was exciting!" Alex exclaimed as the boat motored away from the destruction.

"Maybe a little too exciting for me. So who are you and what's with the pink cat?" Katie asked. "It's cute, though."

Alex told the story of how he met Mew while Katie listened. Once finished...

"So you're on a big trip to find these...Chosen you talked about so we can save a world that's out of some Gameboy game? And I'm one of them? Weird." Katie said. "I'd say that you're pulling my leg, but with Mew here..."

"Yeah, I know." Alex said, putting on a navy blue cap and turning it backwards. "It is a strange journey, and we've only just begun. Are you up for it?"

"Uh..." Katie mulled it over. She loved her grandparents and it would hurt to see them get heartbroken in a futile search for her. "I'll have to let my grandparents know, at least. Plus, I gotta get some clothes and stuff."

"Yeah, we can do that." Alex said distractedly. "Just tell Mew where you live."

"Uh, ok." Katie began painting a mental picture of her house, giving Mew clues to teleport. Then, without a warning, the two kids and the psychic cat disappeared in a glittering flash of light, leaving the boat to rumble onwards alone.

* * *

The kids reappeared, disoriented. Katie managed to exclaim. "Whoa. That was weird!" 

"Yeah. Is that your house?" Alex asked, pointing a thumb at the red building with a black roof behind them.

"Yeah, it is!" Katie ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. An old woman and an old man answered, amazed at their granddaughter's return. "Grandma, Grandpa!"

"Oh, my dear! We feared the worst!" The grandmother cried happily as they embraced.

"Uh, Grandma, Grandpa, meet the guy who saved me. Alex, meet my grandparents." Katie smiled.

"Uh, hi." Alex said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It was no big, really."

"It means so much to us that you saved our granddaughter. Please, come in. All is welcome, including that pet catof yours." Grandfather smiled. _And an unusual one it is! In all my years I've never seen one like it..._

"(I'm not a pet!)" Mew meowed indignantly, but warmed up when they headed inside to tell the story and prepare for the third and final Chosen.

* * *

Some time later... 

"So you two are tasked to save the world from evil doers..." Grandfather mused after hearing the strange story of Mew and Alex's upcoming journey. "And our Katie is part of that journey..."

"Yes, sir." Alex nodded. "I hate to separate you guys after all that's just happened..."

"I know. It's hard, but I believe we can't hold her back..." Grandmother said tearfully. "After all, the world needs saving and if Katie has that destiny..."

"Are you ok with that, Grandma, Grandpa?" Katie asked, her own eyes welling up.

"You have good friends with you. Take the chance to make the world a better place for all." Grandfather replied sagely. "And all of you, never give up thwarting the evil ones, even during the darkest of times. Go ahead and pack what you need. We'll be waiting."

"All right." Katie went upstairs to pack her clothes and necessities.

"Alex, she's a strong spirit, our Katie. Watch over her, and she'll watch over you." Grandmother said.

"I know. I will." Alex nodded, blushing slightly. The old ones seem to know something he barely began to register.

Soon, Katie headed back down with a green backpack filled with clothes and other necessities a girl will need. "I'm ready!"

"Very well. Take this cake." Grandmother said, giving the kids a healthy carrot cake. "It will last you a good amount of time, so eat wisely."

"Thank you, Grandma." Katie smiled as she ushered the other two out the door.

"Good luck on your journey, kids." Grandfather waved them goodbye.

"Bye!" Katie waved back, and as Mew began searching once more for the final Chosen, they disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the grandparents to pray and hope for their victory and safety.

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will involve the last Chosen One and the beginning of the journey through the Pokémon world! 


	4. Through the Bermuda Triangle!

Chapter 3: Through the Bermuda Triangle!

_Hamilton, Bermuda, the next day..._

"Tell me again why are we on this tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic?" Alex griped.

"Well, maybe if you stop whining, I'll tell you!" Katie gritted her teeth in anger. _Why do I put up with this idiot I'll never know._

"Hey, I'm not whining, I'm just asking." Alex replied, just as annoyed.

Mew just sighed. The Pokémon has followed a lead from Montreal down to Bermuda, taking the two arguing kids along with her. The lead was very close, only a few hundred meters to the north, at a school known as Saltus Grammar School (A/N: It's a real school in Bermuda. Great school, really.). The school itself was perched on top of a cliff, while the playing field was carved out several meters below it, with stair access. It was currently lunchtime, that time when Bermudian kids in white shirts and khaki shorts or pants let out their shirttails and play cricket, soccer or generally chat with their mates.

One small boy, about age eleven or so, was curled up under a large tree with giant roots on the eastern side of the field, playing his Gameboy Advance SP. He was, like everyone else in Bermuda's largest and most technologically advanced private school, wearing an untucked white short-sleeved shirt and khaki pants, with a navy-blue sweater wrapped around his waist. A First Year of the Senior School, young Nicholas "Nick" Kingfisher has a crown of curly red hair, bright grey eyes, freckles all over his face, and a love for the Pokémon games that few can match. Little did he know that Pokémon are more real than he could ever imagine...

By his side lies a small backpack with his school stuff and a laptop. The young Butterfield student is just passing the time after eating lunch until the whistle blows, letting students know that class is once again in session. And yes, Saltus has four Houses: Butterfield (Green), Darrell (Blue), Watlington (Red), and Saltus (Yellow). House points are given for the usual, academic and athletic achievement, but (as far as I can remember) none were taken away.

Anyway, Nick was just finishing up creaming the Elite Four on his FireRed game when some dirt landed on his hair, followed by a giggling sound. The boy spun around quickly, brushing out the dirt and grumbling. "Come out, Hailey! I know it's you!"

No one answered him, and he had the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw no one, then that someone tapped on his shoulder. Nick then swiftly grabbed whatever was behind him, but what's this? A tail? Attached was an extremely familiar pink cat, floating in mid-air, followed by two kids not in uniform.

"A...a Mew!" Nick stammered, unable to believe it. A real Pokémon is before his eyes, and one of the rarest of them all!

Alex smiled as he jumped down from the tree. "Yeah, Mew herself. I'm Alex, and this is Katie."

"Hey. What's your name?" Katie smiled.

"Uh...Nick. It's Nick." Nick managed to say, and they shook hands. His young mind tried to get around the fact that Mew was real. The moment they shook hands, however, something strange occurred. All three of them were surrounded by a faint white light, as if a Psychic move was being used on them, then it disappeared, flying away to the south.

Mew's eyes widened slightly at the phenomena. "(The three not of the Pokémon world. So my senses were true...best call Celebi.)"

"(I'm already here!)" Celebi yelled, popping out of a portal.

"(That was fast.)" Mew commented dryly.

Celebi snickered. "(When you can travel through space-time, speed is nothing.)"

"C-celebi..." Nick cried out, then shook himself out of his awe. "Something strange is definitely going on here if two Legendary Pokémon are here on Earth..."

"Yeah..." Alex frowned. A breeze picked up, swaying the tree branches and fluttering the kids' shirttails. "Hey, look at the sky."

The three kids and two Pokémon looked up and noticed the sky darkening swiftly, like a storm coming through. Mew and Celebi sensed that there was something more powerful at the works than a mere thunderstorm, as a strange purple color was mixed in with ordinary dark grey. The whistle to come back upstairs to the school then blew, but Nick, normally a student to whom truancy is anathema, realized that with two Legendaries in front of him, something big was going to occur. Something that will involve him and his new friends. Something bigger than school, even though he'll miss his parents and old friends. The short boy picked up his bag and took out a notepad, scribbled a note, then tore it off. "Mew, please take this note and put it on my form teacher's desk, Mr. Edwards. I think he'll know what to do with it."

Mew nodded, and disappeared in a flash. A couple seconds later, she came back. "(I did it!)"

"Alright, let's go find out what's up with the sky." Nick said, putting away his notepad.

Yet another disorienting trip later, the kids relocated onto a cliff overlooking the South Shores of Bermuda and the wide expanses of the Atlantic. The wind was stiffer here, blowing in their faces and the sky was swirling into a deep purple color. The sun was still shining, but tendrils of clouds were slowly engulfing it.

"Somehow, that light from before must have triggered something here." Alex said, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, but what?" Katie asked.

"I don't know..."

The two Pokémon were deep in a private telepathic conversation as the kids chatted about the sky.

"_You know what this is, Mew?_' Celebi asked rhetorically.

Mew nodded. '_The Bermuda Triangle. Here, the barriers between worlds are weakest. That light has just opened a dimensional rift between our world and this one. The prophecy is coming true. Soon, both worlds will become one. All it requires is a catalyst..._'

Celebi agreed. '_And that...will be the beginning._'

Then the sun disappeared, bathing the small island in a deep shade of grey and purple. At the same time, the wind violently reversed direction towards the south shore seas, snapping branches like nothing. Mew and Celebi both produced visible bubbles around themselves as the rift grew closer and larger, almost as if it wants to swallow up the kids and the island behind them. "(Get ready!)"

"Hang on!" Alex yelled over the gale as the kids found themselves fighting the wind for purchase, grabbing onto a tree at the edge of the cliff. The Pokémon allowed themselves to be carried into the rift to ease the way through for the kids.

"Help!" Nick cried as the gale intensified, tearing the kid away from the tree and into the rift. Katie was next as she too lost her grip to the gale and went tumbling after Nick. Alex was the last one to be sucked in as the tree broke under his grip and the deep purple swirling mass swallowed him up as well. Blackness overtook each young hero-to-be as the rift closed up, taking them to a world where dreams and adventures await...

* * *

Oh my! What happened to the kids? Find out on the next chapter of: The Legendary Journey! 


End file.
